Search for Ramen Leads to Love
by XxBlackmistxX
Summary: On night Inuyasha searches for Ramen. and what he finds changes the relationship between him and Kagome forever. Will they share a life together and setlle down? InuKag Lemon warning
1. the Diary

**Disclaimer- You know how it goes...none of it is mine**

i did this while bored at my dad's house...if you guys like it i will continue

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Search for Ramen Leads to Love  
**

**Chapter 1 - The Diary **

---------------------

InuYasha could hear his stomach rumbling as he tried to sleep in his usual place in a tree, but this time his hunger got the best of him. He jumped down quietly and headed toward Kagome's sleeping form. He crouch as he picked up her oversized backpack and dumped its contents out. He finally found it, Ramen. As he started to pick her belongings back into her bag he noticed a small pink book. He never noticed it before but he often saw Kagome writing in it and wanting to be alone when she does. He curiously tried to open but failed due to the fact that it had a small locking mechanism. Out frustration he simply forced it open. He started to read . At first he started to feel bad because he read of how Kagome admired that boy from the future, Houjou. He just wanted to rip that guys head off. Then he came to more current events. He read about what Kagome thought about him. He read that she thought he was a selfless jerk and always made her feel down. He then continued to read and soon was shocked by what he read. Kagome loved him. After all this time he thought she would reject him for being a half-demon.

"Inu...InuYasha?"

He quickly looked at the now awake Kagome and smiled. She sat up and examined her surroundings. Then she saw what he was holding.

"InuYasha! How could you read my diary. You are so senseless and ..and…..SIT BOY!", she shouted in an irritated voice.

"What the fuck was that for u bitch!", he quickly shot back, but soon regretted it as he saw Kagome cry.

"Kagome I'm sorry…", he began to apologize but was cut off.

"Just shut up InuYasha. I don't want to hear what you have to say. You obviously don't care about me r how I feel." She said as she walked off toward the well.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo

"_Not again…"_

"_What did he do this time?"_

"_When will he learn" _

They thought.

As Kagome ran to the well InuYasha was still trying to figure out what had happened.

"_If she loves me why did she run off like that. It probably because its not true and simply hates me now., but what did I do to make her angry this time. Fine, if she doesn't want me around that's exactly what she'll get. She can stay in her time for all I care."_

InuYasha then jumped in his tree and sat there.

"You know you should really go talk to her. You seem to have really urt her this time," suggested Sango

"Stay out of it," he said angrily

"You know she's right, InuYasha," added Miroku

" I said leave me alone!" he shouted

"Fine, but you will regret not going back," said Sango before walking back to her resting spot in the camp.

"_How would I regret this? She doesn't want to be near me and so she's getting what she wants. I don't need her here. Wait, I do need her. I cant live without her. I love Kagome"_

InuYasha then jumped out of the tree and ran for the well.

"So, he finally grew half a brain," joked Miroku as Sango and Shippo laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As InuYasha climbed out of the well, Kagome was talking with her friend about how much of a jerk her two-timing boyfriend was.

"So is it over between you two?" her friend asked curiously

" I don't know.." was all Kagome could say.

" Well, you know who's been asking about you lately? Houjou," she said cheerfully

"Again? I already said no to him too many times to remember," Kagome said a bit annoyed now.

"Alright, goodnight Kagome she said as she gave Kagome a pillow and some blankets.

"Goodnight," said Kagome as she went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha knocked on the door to Kagome's home and didn't wait for an answer.

"Hello there InuYasha," said Mrs. Higurashi as InuYasha ran upstairs.

InuYasha bolted into Kagome's room only to find it empty. He went back downstairs and into the kitchen were Mrs. Higurashi as preparing dinner.

"Where's Kagome?" he quickly asked in an urgent tone

"I believe she's sleeping over a friends house tonight." she answered

'DAMN," InuYasha shouted, "oh sorry." he apologized noting the look on her face

He then spent a good half-hour trying to find Kagome's sent outside. It isn't easy with all the smells the future has. He eventually found it and followed to a smell to a small house a few streets over from Kagome's home. He peered through a window and saw Kagome laying there. Her hair spread around her. Her pale face and pink lips. The blanket wrapped around her allowed him to see her perfect curves.

" _She's like a goddess"_, thought InuYasha.

He sat in the tree all night admiring his angel and when it came time for Kagome to go to school, he followed by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He then waited on top of her school until it finished. As she walked out he was about to drop down to take her home but noticed Houjou chasing after Kagome.

"Kagome, wait up." he shouted

"_Great, now I gotta deal with him" _thought Kagome.

"Hey Houjou," she said, trying to hide her annoyance.

"Kagome, I wanted to know if you would like to see a movie with me tonight?" He asked

"Look, Houjou, I don't want to hurt but you are becoming a pest. I have already said no to you more then I should so will you please stop asking," Kagome said in a stern voice.

"but Kagome…," he said as he grabbed her arm as she walked away.

'Ow, let go Houjou. You're hurting me," she said as she tried to break free

"Just listen…."

The InuYasha jumped down and lifted Houjou by the collar of his shirt.

"What the.." started Houjou

"Listen here, Houjou, if you lay one more finger on Kagome, I will personally see to it that you have no more fingers. Got it?' InuYasha threatened as he threw Houjou into to the ground. InuYasha then lifted Kagome and took her home. He took her to the sacred tree and out her down on one of the bigger branches were she wouldn't fall.

"InuYasha.." Kagome started but InuYasha stopped her

"let me talk first Kagome. I don't know what I did to make you so mad at me that night, but whatever it was I'm sorry. I now know I should not have gone through your backpack and I'm sorry. Please forgive me Kagome, but I now know why you get hurt so much when I call you bitch or wench, and I wanted to ask you something. Do you really love me or was what you wrote in that small book a lie.

Kagome looked down and was about to cry. InuYasha moved closer and lifted Kagome's face and wiped a tear away as she began to cry.

"its true isn't it? I knew it. No one could love a pathetic half-breed like me, I am used to rejection by now. Kagome, I want you to know one thing. I was really hoping it was true, because I love you Kagome," InuYasha then picked up Kagome and put her on solid ground. He then started back to the well.

Kagome was to busy processing all that had just happened _"He actually loves me. After how he treats me and they way he acts. Sure he's over protective, like the way he dealt with _Houjou_, but it showed that he cared. This is a dream come true" _She then came to her senses and realized what InuYasha was thinking.

"InuYasha!" she screamed as he was about to jump down the well.

He stopped and turned around. Kagome was running to him , she jumped into his arms and held him as tight as she could. This confused him.

'What are you doing?" he asked

"you're wrong, what you read wasn't a lie. I do love you." she said as she looked up into his amber eyes.

"Really? Oh god Kagome, you don't know how great this makes me feel.

They simply held each other hoping the moment could last forever. The person they loved had finally spoken the truth. It soon started to rain and they headed inside. They went to the living and sat down to watch TV. Kagome snuggled closer to InuYasha and he put an arm around her.

"InuYasha, thank you," she said, " no one else in the world can make me feel safe like you do. I wish we could stay like this forever"

"me too," he said as he kissed Kagome.

"_I can believe. She actually loves me. Kagome loves me. I will always protect her no one shall ever come near my Kagome"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ok. This is my second fanfic..I got a little bored with my other one but will try to update it as well. _

_As usual reviews are welcomed bad and good. _


	2. Unexpected Announcement

**Disclaimer- You know how it goes...none of it is mine**

Ok, I'm not hoping to get that many reviews because I know writing isn't my best subject (If you need proof ill show you my report card), but I would like to a decent amount considering this is only my second and I'm not getting my hopes too high. This is mainly an InuYasha and Kagome fiction so don't expect much Miroku/Sango time. Although I might make a lemon for them…not sure yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Search for Ramen Leads to Love**

**Chapter 2 - Unexpected Announcement  
**

---------------------

**With Miroku and Sango**

**----------------------------------**

" So when do you think they'll be back?" asked Sango as she head towards Kagome scattered belongings and picked up some ramen.

"I don't know. I suppose when InuYasha can convince her to. She seemed really mad last night," answered Miroku.

" I miss Kagome already," said the small kitsune as he pouted and watched Sango prepare some Ramen for breakfast.

" Us too shippo," said Sango as she saddened a bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile-Kagome/InuYasha**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kagome?' asked Mrs. Higurashi as she opened the door to Kagome's room. She didn't see her so thought she maybe left early. She turned off the screaming alarm clock and headed downstairs to make Sota and Gramps breakfast.

She noticed InuYasha and Kagome on the couch. She was a little worried that they were so close but other then that she just to say, "how cute" as she continued her way to the kitchen.

She looked for some ramen to make InuYasha not certain how he would react to eggs and bacon. _"He's lucky"_ she thought as she took the last cup of ramen. She put some water to boil and then starting frying eggs . The smell instantly hit InuYasha and he awoke. He moved gently trying not to wake Kagome as he got up.

" Hello InuYasha," said Kira as InuYasha entered the kitchen.( I don't know her real name and I don't think they mention it in the show so I'm calling her Kira, also I'm too lazy to write Mrs. Higurashi all the time)

Meanwhile Kagome was restless. She suddenly felt cold and lonely. She woke up and InuYasha was gone. _That was such a good sleep she thought. He's so good to sleep with" _she thought. Then instantly shook her head seeing what she said sounded wrong. She then walked to the smell of eggs and bacon and instantly smiled when she saw her InuYasha eating his ramen. _" Mine? What am I saying" _ She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Um…Kagome?" asked an embarrassed InuYasha as a shade of red appeared on his face.

"Ya?" She then noticed her mom looking at them funny and instantly grew ten shades redder then InuYasha.

Her mom just walked away to wake Sota.

"InuYasha…" started Kagome

"ya?" he replied

" I'm going to stay here for a few days, I want to see my friends and catch up at school a bit." she continued hoping he wouldn't object.

InuYasha was about to reply no of course, but then looked into her eyes. He could see her desire and realized she really wanted this, "Fine," he said. He could never deny his love what she desired when she looked at him in that way.

Kagome had a surprised look. He never gave into her so easily. What could be wrong with him she wondered. Maybe he's sick she thought.

" What are you doing wench?" he asked as she put the back of her and to his forehead.

"Seeing if your sick,"

" what for?"

"No reason" she quickly answered

InuYasha simply answered with a "feh" and started to walk toward the stairs and into Kagome's room. He liked it there. It smelled of Kagome and her smell soothed him and he couldn't resist the way Kagome smelled.

"Kagome, your going to be late for school," called Kira

"Alright," she said as she headed to her room and pulled out her school uniform for after her shower. She took a shower and got dressed. "Darn," she said as she noticed she didn't have enough time to make to school on time.

" Come on," Said InuYasha as he kneeled signaling her to hop onto his back.

"Thanks," she said as she got on and wrapped her arms around him.

He simply responded with ma "feh". They got there quickly and InuYasha let her down one street from her school as to not draw attention. He then started his way back to the shrine.

" InuYasha," Kagome said as she rushed to him.

" Yes…" he started but was cut off by her lips. She pulled away quickly and smiled. She then ran towards her school.

"see you later," she said happily. InuYasha was blushing all the way back to the shrine and then remembered about Houjou and how he touched _his_ Kagome yesterday. He instantly turned back and waited in a tree were no one could see him.

School ended and InuYasha watched as all the students left he then noticed Kagome and someone following her. He quickly jumped down and grabbed Houjou and left before Kagome even knew he was there.

" Listen here Houjou, I already told you not to go near Kagome. Can't you listen?" asked InuYasha as he held Houjou against a brick wall behind the school.

" I cans see her if I want. Why does it matter to you? Your not her boyfriend so stay out of it," Houjou replied. Ignoring the back on his back due to the pressure InuYasha applied.

How would you know I'm not her boyfriend? Maybe I am," he said as he threw Houjou away into a tree. He was unconscious.

Kagome was already half way home and decided to stop by the store for some Ramen. She knew they were out at her home and wanted to bring InuYasha a present for allowing her to stay. She quickly entered the store and left wit a bag full of ramen. On her way back she felt awkward as if someone was following her.

" Hey there," came an unfamiliar voice. Kagome didn't recognize it so she kept walking. She then felt arms wrap around her and cover her mouth and pull her into an ally near by. Kagome tried to scream but couldn't. She bit the guys hand and he instantly uncovered her mouth.

'InuYasha," she screamed and was then hit in the face. She started to cry and the man started rubbing her breast and squeezing it. She screamed in pain and was hit again. He was then about to lift her shirt.

" Get your hands off her," said an extremely angry Hanyou as he punched the man and sent him flying. The man looked at the man before him and pulled out a knife. Kagome towards InuYasha and he held her tightly. He saw a bruise appearing on her face and it only added to his anger. He went after the man again and threw him against the wall.

"InuYasha stop, you're going to kill him," shouted Kagome.

" its what he deserves after what he did to you," answered InuYasha as looked at Kagome.

"Please," she said as she cried even more. InuYasha picked up the man and hit him again and threw him once more into the wall. He then ran to Kagome and picked her up bridal style.

" He'll be fine," he said as he noted the worried look on her face. It was one of the things he loved about her. No matter what she never like death, even if they deserved it.

He arrived at the shrine and entered her room through the window. He placed Kagome down on her bed and Examined her injuries. He licked away her tears which surprised Kagome. He then brought his lips down to hers. She was surprised at first but then returned the kiss. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave. The explored each other's mouth and Pulled away only for air. InuYasha was greatly loving this. He wanted all of her right there and now but resisted his instincts. He then pulled away and noted the saddened look on her face. He quickly placed another kiss on her lips and said" I'll be right back" she then smiled again.

Kagome then remembered something. She needed to tell InuYasha and her mother, but would InuYasha be mad at her was what worried her. She quickly got up, tried her best to cover up her bruise with makeup and headed downstairs to speak with her mother.

InuYasha walked in and Kagome signaled for him to sit down.

"InuYasha.." she began." I signed you up for school,"


End file.
